The Plan
by crazytinkerbell88
Summary: Hilary is sad because every year she doesnt get one Valentine...Could this be the work of Kai?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I SUCK...and i mean SUCK soo bad that I would never own such a great thing as Beyblade!

Any on with the story, Rating may hitch up in later chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary POV

As usual Hilary watched the boys Beyblade...From the sidelines. How she dispised it, treated like a team member but never expected to do anything.

The others relied upon each other, but not her. They protected her from any possible harm and protected her from life. Hilary loved the boys, even though they were almost men she would always see them as boys.

A silent sigh escaped her lips as her ruby eyes land on one player.

...Kai.

He had saved her from death a few times and that made it worse.

He passed her in the hallway, his crimson eyes flickering up to meet hers.

He leaned against the wall, silently observing.

All of this made her life awful. Every day she had to see him and every day she realised he would never see her as she dreamed.

He would only ever see her as the "girl" on the team. The girl who chears them on, laughs, cries and then beats people to a pulp .

You see today was particually horrible, mainly because it was the one day in the year she hated.

Today was Valentines day.

All day she had to watch flowers and chocolates arrive for her lucky team mates, none for her.

Looking over at her team once more she got up and left.

But unknown to Hilary, a certain pair of eyes followed her every move. Smirking this person put their plan into action.

Kai POV

Kai watched the ruby eyed girl leave and inwardly thought " I hate Valentines day".

You see Kai has been hating Valentines day ever since he joined this team of rather unfortunate misfits.

He hated Valentines day ever since he met "her".

Always getting up before everyone else, creeping down the stairs, opening the door and then...

...Get this...

...Takes all the valentines addressed to Hilary and burns them.

Yes Kai was the reason Hilary hated Valentines day.

But every year he bought something for her.

Only he didnt have enough nerve to give it to her.

_**:Flashback:**_

_**Hilary: Hey kai! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**_

_**Kai: Hn...uh...i**_

_**Hilary: Did you want something?**_

_**'BBRRRIIINNNNGGGG'**_

_**Hilary: Sorry Kai i have to go ill cya after class k?**_

_**Kai:...Hn**_

_**:End Flashback:**_

Oh and it got worse from then.

_**:Flashback:**_

_**Kai: ...Hilary?**_

_**Hilary: Yes kai?**_

_**Kai: ...**_

_**Hilary: Kai? are you okay? You look very red?**_

_**Tyson: KAI LOVVVEEESSS MAX!**_

_**Hilary: O.o**_

_**Max: Look um Kai im awfully flatterd bu--**_

_**Kai: Tyson you dumb fuck!**_

_**:End Flashback:**_

Poor Kai, he hasnt had any luck over the years..

Smirking he thought of his plan, all his hard work, all his early mornings, all his secretive stares have been amounting to this very day.

Kai had a plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN

REVEIW!

Hope you liked it! I love Kai/Hilary . Well all and all i just love Kai hahaha jokes...maybe


	2. The first Hour

DISCLAIMER: I SUCK...and i mean SUCK soo bad that I would never own such a great thing as Beyblade!

----------------------------------------------------

Kai POV

Kai had spent the last year planning for this one day.

Today Kai would be a man!

Kai would get a woman!

Kai would lock tyson up in the closet and throw away the key.

Yes all of these thing sounded great to Kai . Heading towards his room he ran over everything in his mind.

It was all perfect.

Once inside his room kai unlocked and opened his wooden chest.

The whole reason it was locked was because Max had recently gone on a candy rampage. Trust me this chest was FULL of goodies.

He pulled out ten carefully selected objects before closing it back up.

Pulling out his cellphone Kai made some phone calls.

His plan was in motion.

With that Kai left for his first mission!

--------------------------------

Hilary POV

Walking home she watched happy couples exchanging gifts, laughing, hugging, kissing and being together.

How she longed to feel that way.

But she was far to shy to admit her feelings out in the open.

To face regection form somebody she holds her heart for!

She was almost home when...

CRASH

_"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that?"

Looking up Hilary noticed her bedroom window was open.

Hilary ran inside thinking her Mother was cleaning out her "secret place"!

"MOM STAY OUT OF THERE!"

Slamming open the door Hillary gasped in shock.

Her eyes roamed her room in amazement.

Somebody had filled her room with beautifull teddy bears, each one holding a small love heart shaped peice of paper.

Finally finding her feet she walked over.

Reaching the first teddy in sight she opened the small red card.

**_"There is night so we can appreciate day, sorrow so we can appreciate joy, evil so we can appreciate good _**

**_and you so I can appreciate love."_**

Moving on Hilary went through every teddy bear .

_**"I used to think that dreams do not come true, but this quickly changed the moment I laid eyes on you."**_

Her heart bubbled with excitement! Every card was so heart felt, somebody must have spent ages on all of these little poems!

_**"I wish I'd be a tear in your eye to roll down your cheek and end up with your lips **_

_**but I never wish you'd be a tear in my eye for I would lose you **_

_**every time I cry."**_

Over all there were nine notes and nine teddy bears, five huge teddies, three middle sized ones and one small one.

Hilary had no idea who would so all this for her?

She was normal, plain and ...lost?

Maybe this was a cruel joke? Or maybe her friends were just being nice to her.

Forgetting her cards and teddies, Hilary left her room feeling very confused.

**"Ding"**

"Lunch time i guess."

Hilary went downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the pantry she grabed some fruit and headed towards the dining room.

With her eyes cast downwards she walked in and sat at the old oak table. Placing her food down she lifted her head up and her eyes widened!

"Oh my"

There infront of her was a HUGE TEDDY! The biggest one yet!

This teddy was different from all the others, This one was a misty grey/silver and the tips of the fur were tinted blue.

But it was tthe eyes that shocked her the most . This teddies eyes were crimson and deep.

It reminded her of a certain blader...perhaps... nahhh not possible.

Her eyes travelled down towards its cudley paws...Which held a glittering blue card.

Hilary sat there staring at it, her mind and body almost trembling. Lifting her hand she slowly removed the card and opened it.

_**"You know me as stone, you watch me as i do you, you feel lost and i will find you."**_

_**"Wait for me at midnight, at the park under the blossom tree...I'll be waiting."**_

From outside a cloaked figure watched.

"Soon..."

------------------------------

Wow i hope this is going ok lol. If anybody has any feedback pls feel free to write a reveiw for me. It would help me so much with this .

REVEIW!


End file.
